devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Zen Fortunus
Appearance 10 year: Veronica wears a dress that resembles a red dice, following it with a top hat as well as a blue cardigan. She has short black hair (check trivia with comparison of riri and veronica) and also wears glasses sometimes. She also has a staff in which is unknown whether she has a reason or it's just there for aesthetics. 10 year (this is very bad but bear with me because i wanted to make this as edgy as possible): Veronica looks completely different from her appearance before, she has long red hair with two horns coming out of her head, her skin is really pale and she looks as she was crying blood. (idk how to even describe her clothes hhh) Moveset Post 10 year Veronica's moveset is simple, yet kind of tricky. Number: Determines the strength. Weakest to Strongest: 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 J(acks) Q(ueens) K(ings) A(ces) 2 Suit (Symbols): Determines the effect, but also adds damage to the number. Spades: The weakest, does very little damage, can just be thrown at the boss or at allies to heal them. You really would want to throw them away. Clubs: Second weakest, probably stuns and depends how long by card number. They're good to keep if it's a boss like Lewis. Diamonds: Strong, but not stronger than Hearts. May include lifesteal, but it gives off a shockwave at the boss no matter a hit or miss, but also to you where it can heal allies around you. (stay near the waifu) Hearts: Strongest of all, does a lot of knockback and damage as well. 2 of Hearts is your strongest and depends on the player to waste it or keep it for a good one. Note that the cards can be combined into a "bomb" too, clicking them in a sequence (numberical order), pairs or triples will make you throw all of them at once. Past 10 year soon Upgrades - Decrease F cooldown - Increase "Better cards" chance (jk this does nothing) - Lightly increase speed (soon) Personality Post 10 year Veronica is a very laid-back person, although the only thing she cares about is killing customers in her casino and having good luck. Past 10 year Veronica worries about her surroundings and always forgets to focus on the main point of certain things. Relationships Mason Calvin how do i explain this Ri Ri Supposedly just has a light bond with her, probably only likes her weapon designs. Trivia Veronica's entire moveset is based off of the Vietnamese poker game, Tiến lên (known as Thirteen.) The cost is a play of the word "hearts" being 6 letters and the 2 of Hearts being the strongest card in Thirteen. idk if she can be considered an etaleo ripoff if etaleo's moveset isn't based off an actual poker game Ironically Veronica has nothing to do with dice yet wears an outfit of it. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Waagstuk Category:Users of Haze